


Love at first bite

by OrlesianTruffles



Series: Fiona Lavellan Flashbacks [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Dalish, Cake, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Mild Language, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrlesianTruffles/pseuds/OrlesianTruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Lavellan tries frilly cakes for the first time and as an adult, she takes one of Solas's cakes for herself. </p>
<p>A short and silly flashback type fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, really anywhere. I finally struck up the courage. I wrote a series of these flashbacks involving my inquisitor Fiona Lavellan, this is the first of them. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

As if being in a human city wasn't overwhelming enough, people scurrying all around her in a sea of colors and textures, the smells of the city certainly would have been enough to send her toppling overboard. Fiona was barely fourteen summers when she was asked to accompany her father, and others from her clan, to negotiate some trades. After negotiations had turned to harsh debates, and then into just a few sour words shy of a shouting match, Fiona found herself quietly wandering off. She made sure not to stray too far from her group, one of the other hunter’s eyes always watching her. Everything was just so new and exotic, and so very tempting. 

A young elven girl passed by, skirts swaying as she tried to sell flowers to anyone who wouldn't sneer at her in disgust. A stall with daggers on display the metal sparkling in the sunlight, another with trinkets and glittering necklaces, the shop keeper quickly standing between her and his wares. Fiona stared, blinking at the man.

"Move along knife ear, I want no trouble." Fiona's eyes narrowed before she slowly stepped away. Suddenly, as if awaking from a dream, it hit her. Something she had never experienced before. The scent of something sweet like honey, warm, fresh, the smell of flour, fruits, and something else she couldn't hope to describe. Her eyes quickly scanned the stalls around her, so many different types of food, how would she ever find the item that made her mouth water and her knees wobble? 

Fiona seemed to float forward, examining each stall as she slowly made her way through the crowded courtyard. A fish stall to her left, certainly not. Another filled with wines and cheese, tempting certainly, but not the treasure she was searching for. Tomatoes, eggplant, lettuce, and other various vegetables, piled neatly on counter top of the next stall. Certainly delicious, but that wasn't it either. The young elf moved onto a cart filled with fruit, that must be it. She stared and sniffed at the fruit until the shop keeper began to huff and glare at her. Fiona took a cautious step back, apologizing. A blaze of crimson creeping up her cheeks and ears, flushed from embarrassment. 

"Cakes! Sweets! Chocolate! The finest confections from Val Royeaux!" Looking just to the right of the fruit cart, Fiona felt a rush of excitement flow through her. Her eyes grew wide, pale green and blue like a lake in summer, as she took in foods she had never seen before. Certainly she knew what a cake was, but these looked nothing like the small hearth cakes her mother and others in her clan made at times of great celebration, these were something straight out of a wild fantasy. Petite, round cakes, some square, decorated with candied fruits, spun sugar twisted into shapes and colors as if plucked out of someone’s exquisite dream. Some of these petite wonders were decorated with something thick and sweet smelling that Fiona wasn't entirely sure what to call. One in particular was chocolate and sprinkled with powdered sugar, reminding Fiona of the stories of snow capped mountains her mother had told her about. She licked her lips, feeling her mouth continue to water. 

"Hello little miss." A woman behind the stall's counter smiled, her Orlesian accent as thick and rich as those chocolate cakes. Fiona blinked, eyes darting from side to side, biting her lip, as her heart begun to race in nervousness. She whispered a greeting while continuing to stare at the beautifully decorated pastries. The shopkeeper tilted her head ever so slightly, reminding Fiona of a bird. Albeit a strange bird in a gilded mask and a wide brimmed hat. 

"Would you like one my young friend?" Fiona opened her mouth to answer an enthusiastic yes, until she remembered the woman was a merchant and nothing was free in shemlen cities. Even she had a price here. 

"Thank you um...my lady, but I have no money. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone now. Ir abelas." She began to turn around with a frown, head slightly bowed. The Orlesian woman suddenly giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Why, aren't you such a polite and adorable little rabbit." Fiona blushed, tensing slightly at the name, trying to remind herself that this woman probably meant nothing by it. The shopkeeper clicked her tongue against her teeth, giving Fiona a wink.

"Could you do me a favor little miss? You see, I burnt the edge of this cake and cannot sell it. Will you please take it off my hands?" Fiona's eyebrows shot up, her expression full of surprise. 

"If...if you're sure...you can't keep it..." She offered shyly while her hands slowly reached forward. The older woman clapped her hands excitedly. 

"Oh yes! I would be delighted if you could help me in this! I’m sure it still tastes wonderful, however with burnt edges, the poor thing will just never sell." With that, the woman gently plopped a small confectionery masterpiece in Fiona's open hands. A delicate yellow cake, decorated with raspberries, blackberries and something very sweet smelling. Fiona stared down at the cake, nibbling on her bottom lip. The substance looked like some sort of icing or something made of sugar, but it was thicker than she had seen before.

"What's this pink stuff?" That earned her another giggle. Fiona’s ears twitched and flushed in embarrassment. 

"That my friend is the finest buttercream made from the finest cream, from the finest cow in all of Orlais!" Fiona carefully raised the cake to her lips with restraint and caution that surprised her. With an encouraging nod from the baker, Fiona slowly, carefully, took a bite. Flavor burst in Fiona's mouth, her eyes closing for just a moment. The softness of the cake, the freshness of the berries, and the overwhelming sweetness of the buttercream, the likes of which Fiona had never heard of, let alone tasted. It was this moment that she knew that she would forever be in love with Orlesian cakes for the rest of her life. 

~~Many years later~~~

 

Solas absently reached for the plate of cakes resting to the far side of his desk, not entirely paying attention to which one he selected. He was far too focused on his reading, pausing only to draw a line through a passage. He did so enjoy correcting misguided history books, filled with poorly translated and misinterpreted passages on his beloved Arlathan. It was a guilty pleasure of his and something he didn’t share with his companions, much like these cakes he was eating. Bringing the pastry to his lips, he hummed quietly to himself, vanilla with hints of strawberry, a favorite, her favorite. 

As though merely thinking of her conjured her before him, he could feel his beloved’s eyes on him.

"Vhenan, I know you're there." Solas said firmly but gently, letting the words roll from his tongue. He could hear the smile in her soft laughter. His heart sped up as he felt the warmth of her chest against his shoulder and arm. Gentle, deft fingers wrapped around his wrist, bringing his hand, and the cake, to her lips. He smirked, glancing sideways at her. Fiona's head ducked slightly as she passed by the half eaten cake in favor for the frosting on his fingers, a consequence of grabbing the cake while reading. Her tongue darted out, dragging slowly along his skin, lapping up every last sugary bit. Solas growled softly in the back of his throat, if not for his centuries of practice in carefully controlling his emotions and desires, he would have turned and taken her on his desk right in that moment. His younger self would have even winked at Dorian if he was to catch the mage watching him claim his eager prize in the center of the rotunda. While others would have blushed at the thought of fucking a beautiful woman in the center of such an open room, the thought caused a wave of heat and excitement to flow through him. A giggle brought him out of his thoughts. Looking down at his hand, Solas realized Fiona had stolen the cake right out of his hand, while he was distracted by thoughts of her pinned against his desk beneath him. Shutting his book with a grin he looked up in time to see her darting out of the side door, towards Commander Cullen's office. Fiona's white blonde hair swaying in the breeze as she ran from him. 

"You tease the wrong man, vhenan." He spoke loud enough for her to hear him without shouting. The hunt was on, and he would catch his prey.


End file.
